Many manufacturing shops, warehouses and other environments use stands or fixtures to hold appliances, allowing workers to have their hands free for tools. Properly positioning or repositioning stands to ensure that appliances are at the desired locations can be annoying and time consuming. For example, effective lighting is a necessity in the manufacturing arena, which requires precision and visibility to reduce errors. Because mistakes can be costly, time consuming, and wasteful, it is important to the industry to be able to control work environment conditions to the greatest extent possible. Although this type of control is essential to many industries, current light systems do not effectively address problems faced by industry professionals.
There is also a need for more flexible stands capable of supporting other shop appliances, like dryers, exhaust fans, exhaust hoods, electronic devices, or any other device designed to perform a specific task. These stands allow users to position the appliances and then leave the users hands free for other tools or work. A continuing problem has been the lack of a durable stand capable of adapting to a wide variety of desired configurations. In any industry where the requirements for lighting or other appliances vary on a project-by-project basis, precise and easy manipulation of light sources or the position of other appliances is highly desirable.